


大阪假日

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	大阪假日

秋元一边把用别针固定好腰身的裙子塞进随身的那只大到不可思议的包包里，一边用力地歪着脑袋好让夹在耳朵和肩膀中间的手机不至于滑落得太快，一面不厌其烦地对着电话那边叮嘱着：“你让麻衣样先坚持一下，离庆功宴还有一段时间，我现在已经拿到那件小礼服了，司机全速的话应该能赶得上。一定要看着她让她不要再捅出什么篓子来，颁奖礼应该就是走个过场……她这部作品没那么好。但是万一得奖了的话，致谢词我已经写好了，就在那只随身包的侧袋里。没有得奖的话你就看着她走完流程，这几天她一直嚷嚷着要去吃寿司，我已经预定了这边排名第二的厨师，因为那个排名第一的有点不好搞……你千万记住了！要带着她去第二的那家！千万不能去第一的那家！我们在大阪人生地不熟的，我可不想再惹出什么新闻来。”  
这么说了一长串之后秋元也不管电话那边听得一愣一愣的新人有没有反应过来，她把脖子歪回正常的弧度，在手机滑落下去的时候准确地伸手接住了它，把那只巨大无比的包包拉上，然后旋风一般地冲出了酒店房间。

“本次映画赏的最佳女主角马上揭晓——最佳女主角是——”颁奖嘉宾故作玄虚地缓慢打开手上的信封，镜头里几位候选人的笑容都看起来谦虚又完美无瑕，白石更是如此，只是私底下把满是汗水的手心在膝盖上抹了两下。  
果然不出秋元所料，白石的这部作品是没什么戏的，颁奖礼上白石已经是笑得虚弱无比了，下台之后听说了票数只比受赏者少了一票之后更是接近崩溃。再加上秋元在从酒店赶过来的路上经历了一波小小的堵车，没能及时把闪闪发光的小礼服送到，白石只好悲愤地拖着裙摆巨大的礼服，在庆功宴上痛饮了两杯香槟，之后才想起来自己今天为了上镜好看一整天都没吃饭，空腹喝酒怕是不太好——然而意识到的时候已经晚了，等秋元赶到的时候白石早已经不在庆功宴现场了，秋元慌忙打电话给新来的助理，结果只听到电话那边小助理带着哭腔说白石老师喝醉了，这边跟厨师杠上了。  
秋元只觉得眼前一黑，她用膝盖都能想象到醉醺醺的白石对着人家厨师长无理取闹的样子，旁边是扛着长枪短炮的记者们，一脸秋季大丰收似的笑容对着白石咔嚓咔嚓的画面。  
怎么讲，在东京惹事就算了，这次跑到大阪参加颁奖典礼只需要一天，事务所却给了一个礼拜的时间，本来是忙里偷闲的美差，结果还是在第一天就被白石麻衣亲手给毁掉了。  
“你们在哪里？把定位发给我，我现在过去。”秋元以手扶额，对电话那边嘱咐着。  
“好的，那前辈我先挂掉啦。”助理那边说着就挂断了，想来情况非常危急。  
应该没什么大问题——秋元在心里自我安慰，一般人就算是被白石气到想要吐血，吐血之前先看看她那张脸也会瞬间变得满怀爱意起来，何况白石发酒疯还挺可爱的，就算跟人吵架也常常理屈，被堵到说不出话的时候就默默噘嘴沉默，让人在心里大呼可爱，也就不忍心再争执下去了。  
但是这些侥幸的想法在秋元看到大圆发过来的定位之后都像是烟花一样，砰地一声，全炸了。  
秋元也顾不上自己平日里强干精炼的形象了，直接回拨过去，电话甫一接通就对着那边大吼了起来：“我不是跟你讲千万不要去排名第一的那家吗！第二的那家地址我都刷屏式发给你了你为什么还是不长记性——！”  
大圆才刚刚上岗一个月，跟着白石早已经饱受折磨，这下被秋元一吼更是忍不住了，当即就在电话那边哭了起来，一边哭一边抽抽噎噎地小声辩解着：“是白石老师说什么她才不要去第二的那家，要去就去最好的……”  
秋元真夏再次眼前一黑：“所以呢？为什么吵起来？”  
“第一这家今天的预约本来已经满了，但是白石老师硬是闯了进去，本来那位厨师看白石老师有点心情不好的样子已经破例答应给她做了，但是白石老师非要按自己的口味点餐，这家是没有点单程序的，每天的菜谱都是按厨师的心情来——然后两边都很生气，就吵了起来。”  
是了，秋元真夏以手扶额，所以才说第一的那个厨师不好搞来着。  
比较好的是秋元堵车的地方离排名第二的还挺远，但是离第一那间就很近，秋元一面叮嘱大圆不要慌，可以的话控制一下白石，做不到的话就先躲到一边让白石自己应付媒体，总之千万不要伤害到身为助理的自己。一面从钱包里抽出钱来交了车费，拎着包下车跟着导航狂奔了起来。  
秋元赶到地方的时候记者们差不多已经搜集到了足够的素材，都散得差不多了。其中有两个一边讨论一边和秋元擦肩而过，秋元大致听了一下，说什么拍到了好多崩坏表情，其实明明每次都只需要一张来着，白石也太客气，每次都大量输出。听得秋元真夏这天以来第三次眼前一黑，用膝盖都能想到明天的大字报又要被白石的表情包占据半壁江山了。  
白石穿着走红毯和颁奖时候的那件礼服，趴在柜台上，虽然大圆说了是白石和厨师吵了起来，但是从秋元的视角看去却完全是白石单方面地对着厨师长嚷嚷，并且，嗯，完全被人家厨师长无视了。  
不愧是排名第一的厨师，秋元在心里暗暗赞叹，随即伸手拍了拍自己的脑门，坚定了两下立场，这才走上前去准备收拾残局。  
“不好意思我们麻衣样也是因为今天晚上的映画赏惜败，太过伤心于是喝了两杯才这样的……”秋元一边这么说着一边偷眼去看厨师长，对方看起来年纪不大的样子，戴着口罩，说到“麻衣样”、“映画赏”等字眼的时候秋元着意看了一下对方的眼睛，好像是没有什么情绪波动的样子。  
“是吗？”果然，对方不咸不淡的回应证实了秋元的猜测：在日本，竟然真的有不认识白石麻衣的人存在。  
“不管你们有什么样的苦衷，来到敝店应该就只有吃饭一件事，我能为你们做的也只有这个，敝店的规矩已经写得很清楚了，这位，额，请问您贵姓？”厨师长微微皱了皱眉，对着趴在柜台上的白石问。  
完了，完了。秋元默默后退了几步，想要和躲在角落的大圆一起隔岸观火，但是又想到她可能需要控制住白石不要对厨师长施暴，于是退了两三步之后又站定了，不由得在心里对自己的职业操守大加赞赏起来。  
果不其然，趴在柜台上的白石猛地坐起身来，对着那位看起来人畜无害的厨师长大吼出声：“什么？你是从哪个没有网的山里来的，竟然不认识白石麻衣吗？”  
秋元慌忙扑上去要捂住白石的嘴，但是她的动作比起白石的话来实在是慢了一个次元，白石已经滔滔不绝地继续说下去了：“不对，就算是没有网的山里，也应该有报纸和杂志，随便哪张报纸和杂志上都会有我，你竟然不认识我？你是不是故意这样讲想要引起我的注意？？”  
……  
厨师长彻底无语了，她静静地看着被秋元捂住嘴却仍然在挣扎的白石麻衣，微微转过脸去，对着秋元言简意赅地说：“出去。”  
“好的好的，实在是对不起！”秋元这么说着，低头对着西野鞠了个躬，顺便伸手在白石后脑勺上按了一下，逼迫白石也鞠了个不甚诚恳的躬：“我这就带她走。”  
“等等。”在秋元伸手招呼躲在角落的大圆过来时，厨师长双手捧着一个碗，敦在白石面前的桌面上：“醒酒的，喝了吧。”  
“谁要喝你的东西！”白石仍然挣扎着嚷嚷，秋元慌忙用眼神示意大圆帮忙把醒酒汤给白石灌下去，一边对着厨师又鞠了个躬：“真的是承蒙好意，我们灌她喝完这个就走……”  
厨师摇了摇头表示不介意。  
两边正这么互相客气着，大圆的肚子响了一声。  
现场还有一个非常闹腾的、发着酒疯的白石麻衣，还有互相客气着的厨师和秋元，但是不知道为什么，大圆肚子响的那声好像特别具有穿透力，在场的所有人都听见了。  
场面短暂地安静了几秒钟。大圆开口跟秋元辩解着：“前辈我不是故意的……只是闻到这碗汤的味道突然就……”  
厨师叹了一口气：“你们是不是饿了？坐下吧。”  
也确实，今天一整天都忙着核对流程、联系记者，以确保颁奖礼万无一失，不光白石没吃饭，秋元和大圆也都是忙里偷闲啃上两口饭团，到了这个时候也确实该饿了。  
本来喝的就不多，灌下一碗醒酒汤之后没一会儿白石的疯癫劲儿就过去了，恢复了高冷美人的人设，只是仍然忿忿不平地嘟囔着她才不会吃这么没有服务意识的厨师做的食物，更何况还不让她点单，说不定压根没有她喜欢吃的东西。  
第一碟捏好的寿司端上来之后白石一手把头发撩到后面，一手把食物往嘴里送，还很小心地注意不要蹭花了口红。  
一口吃下去之后白石有点惊讶地抬头看了一眼厨师，伸出右手摊开在大圆面前，后者忙着吃，一下子没能反应过来白石这是在做什么，结果被等了一会儿也没得到回应的白石凶巴巴地瞪了一眼，表情就又变得委委屈屈了。还是那边秋元反应快，迅速从包包里掏出发圈和纸巾。  
“她要认真吃喜欢的食物的时候会把头发扎起来避免影响她吃，然后还会擦掉口红。”趁着白石为吃饭做准备工作的时候秋元手肘碰了碰大圆的手肘，小声地这么解释着：“不过她很少会遇到这样的情况，你才来了一个月，自然是没有见到过的，一下子反应不过来也是正常。”  
大圆闻言点了点头，小声地问白石：“那白石老师上次这样是什么时候？”  
“上次这样啊……”秋元微微仰头陷入沉思：“好像是去巴黎拍杂志的时候，就今年年初的那本vogue。”  
“……”大圆如果没记错的话，那本vogue离现在已经有七八个月了。  
“所以说！作为一个厨师，如果能够满足像麻衣样这么挑剔的胃的话，麻衣样就会恨不得想要把人家带走当私人厨师！”  
大圆闻言低头又看了看面前碟子里的寿司，决定虔诚地品尝之后的每一口。  
这餐闹腾得这么大，结果结束得竟然意外地和谐，幸亏白石遇到了喜欢的食物之后收了声，秋元和大圆也顺带尝到了好处，终于吃了一顿好吃又安宁的饭。  
秋元在心里默默把这间店记下，准备之后有机会再来大阪的话一定要回来吃。

但是白石安宁了没一会儿，吃完饭之后刷了卡结了账，竟然问厨师需不需要自己的签名。  
“其他店都会把来过的有名人的签名挂在墙上的……我还从来没有给别的店签过名，可以给你签。”  
秋元虽然刚刚吃饱，但是迅速地又眼前一黑。这间店的墙面素净得很，一看就是不需要这一套的，偏偏白石还凑上去问人家，等着吃瘪吧。  
果然，厨师长低着头，对白石的建议置若罔闻。  
“所以需要签名吗？”白石麻衣以为人家没听清，又脸带自信笑容地问了一遍。  
“首先，我不知道您是什么有名人；其次，您今天没有预约就闯进来还硬要点单；第三，我这个人最怕麻烦，还是请您吃完就安静地走吧。”厨师终于开口了。  
“？？？”白石麻衣觉得她活到现在，真的是从来没有见过这么嚣张的人。  
“怕麻烦是吗？我告诉你，我会在这边整整一个礼拜，争取每天都过来麻烦你。”  
“随便你。”厨师长仍旧低着头。  
“你是没有看到我这张脸吗？对着这张脸你也能讲话这么镇定？你能比我长得好看吗？能吗？？”白石盯着厨师长胸前的名牌：“西野……七濑？什么奇奇怪怪的名字。”这么说着，在秋元根本来不及反应的情况下，白石已经微微前倾了身子，隔着柜台伸手摘下了厨师长的口罩。  
“喂！”秋元简直服气了，难道白石吃到好吃的食物也会醉到发酒疯吗？  
话虽然这么讲，秋元还是忍不住看向厨师长，意料之外地长得还可以，只是现下微微抿着嘴，眼睛里也含着一股怒意。  
“请你出去。”叫做西野的厨师长真的是很能忍了，秋元在心里想着，如果我是她，我就抬手给白石一个锁喉。  
好像也终于觉察到自己的行为有些过于冲动，白石终于冷静了一些，一边讪讪地说着长得还蛮好看的嘛，一边把口罩放回西野面前的桌上。  
“请你出去。”西野继续这么说着。  
“对不起，对不起。”秋元连着鞠躬，还试图按着白石的后脑勺让她也跟着鞠躬，但是这次白石异常地倔强，梗着脖子就是不屈服。  
“我们这就带她走！”秋元继续跟西野道歉，一手揽住白石的手臂准备把她架出去。  
“跟之前一样。”谁都没注意到什么时候进来了新的客人，在白石准备继续理论的时候经过白石她们身边，只是微微点了点头示意，随即就落了座，跟西野聊起天来。  
白石觉得这个店一定是这个次元之外的店，不仅那个西野不认识她，连来这间店的客人都对白石麻衣置若罔闻。  
但是秋元很明显今天已经被她整怕了，她和大圆迅速通力合作，把白石麻衣架了出去。

“我真的很不服！”已经被塞进保姆车的白石麻衣仍旧意难平，秋元一边伸手抚摸着白石的脑袋以示安慰，一边拿出手机来查看是不是一切安好。  
不看倒还好，点亮屏幕一看，几十个未接来电，秋元直觉有事，迅速点开常用的几个网站，头条毫无例外地都被白石的表情包占据了，大概意思也都很明确：白石逐奖失意，跑去饭店发疯，没有预约还和厨师长发生了冲突。  
不知道写稿的是不是那个西野的崇拜者，竟然还在底下跟了一小段西野和西野那间店的简介。  
秋元当机立断，打开sns查看舆论趋势。结果毫不意外，大家的意见主要是白石恃宠而骄没有礼貌、拿不到奖活该之类的，看得秋元一阵头大，扭过头去看着白石，这个礼拜第一百次地咬牙切齿说我要辞职。  
“乖啦。没问题的。”白石不以为意，把口袋里补充能量用的巧克力糖拿出来一颗塞给秋元。  
没想到这次秋元铁面无私，完全不受贿赂：“我不管，你明天必须回去跟人家西野道歉，然后老老实实地预约再吃餐饭，我在旁边摆个拍，再讨好一下西野让她说两句好话，发给熟悉的记者公关一下。”  
白石的眼睛瞪得老大：“我才不要去跟那个扑克脸道歉。”  
“你必须道歉。”秋元铁面无私：“你知道大家最讨厌艺人没有礼貌。”  
这个好像是真的，大家在这个问题上似乎格外敏感。  
白石哭丧着脸默不作声了。

第二天白石画了个看起来仿佛素颜的妆，穿了件浅灰色的裙子（因为秋元说既然要道歉就要素净一点），人畜无害地站在西野的面前了。  
“西野さん，真的对不起，昨天我喝多了才会那样，请您原谅我吧。”白石深鞠躬，语气无比诚恳。  
“出去。”西野也没废话，言简意赅地给了回复。  
被秋元叮嘱了端着相机在一边等着摆拍的大圆惊到睁大了眼睛。  
白石也惊了，她抬起眼来看着西野。  
对方的眼睛波澜不惊：“并非诚挚的道歉我们店不欢迎。”  
白石只觉得一阵怒气涌上来：“你又知道什么是诚挚的、什么是不诚挚的了？”  
西野低下头去，已经没有再看她了：“白石さん，我不管你是什么样大物的艺能人，在这里你都是不受欢迎的。”  
话已至此，白石也没有办法，只好和大圆往外走去，准备打道回府。  
可能是西野这间店太过异次元了，以至于白石来这里的时候忘记了自己真的是一个大物艺能人，走出店门外的一瞬间外面的长枪短炮已经凑了上来，白石吓了一跳，大圆下意识地挡在她面前，已经隐约听到有人问是不是道歉不被接受之类的话了，白石走不出去，又没法应付记者，只好和大圆重又退回到店里来。  
白石坐在一边喝着清酒，看着大圆一副怯懦的样子和西野解释了来龙去脉，西野那家伙对大圆倒是慈眉善目的，连连点头的样子，回应也快，最后甚至还对着大圆笑了起来，露出了嘴边的梨涡。白石越看心里越来气，怎么好像西野谁都很喜欢，唯独不会喜欢她一般，于是赌气地继续低头喝酒。  
大圆回来的时候端着个盘子，带着两碗面，说是并没有菜单，这个是店长今天看心情做的，本来是准备自己吃的，看她们还没吃饭就也给了两份。  
白石赌气想着才不要吃的，但是架不住味道好闻，再加上大圆坐在对面吃得很香的样子，于是低头吃了一口，沉默了几秒钟之后伸手，大圆这次非常迅速地把发圈和纸巾交到她手上了。  
吃过饭之后外面的记者好像还是没有走，两个人就在店里继续耗着，白石偶尔看着西野和别的客人聊天，又或者是低头做料理的样子，觉得这人好像也不是那么不近人情的样子。  
眼看着店要打烊了，大圆拜托了店员去外面看过，好像还是有几个记者的样子，这就有点难办了，白石抿着嘴巴想了一阵，又不想耗到关店被西野赶出去，最终下定决心准备和大圆硬闯出去。  
准备冲出去的前一秒被人拽住了手臂，白石扭头看过去才发现是西野，后者仍旧是一副面无表情的模样，虽然拽住的是自己的手臂，但是讲话的对象还是大圆，说可以走另外一个门。  
另外一个门平时是不会开着的，因此门口也没有记者守着，西野还很贴心地借了一件大衣给她们，白石用衣领捂住半张脸，和大圆鬼鬼祟祟地站在路边拦出租车。好在也没有等太久就顺利搭上了车，车上大圆用手机查看着昨天时间的后续舆论发酵，今天也还是没能好好地解决，忍不住长吁短叹了起来，白石倒是一言不发，虽然已经到了车上，但她还是将半张脸埋在衣领里，衣料的温度热热地烘着白石的脸颊，她心想西野真的算是个非常心软的人，就算很嫌弃但还是每次都有在帮忙，何况饭还烧得好吃。  
“不如我们明天再去一趟。”白石这么跟大圆说着，看到大圆盯着自己看，于是有点不自在地解释着：“要把衣服还回去……”  
“当然要回去了！”大圆一副理所应当的语气：“我们的公关稿还没有着落欸，不然你以为呢！”  
“当然是这样！还有！她说她不认识我欸！她竟然不认识白石麻衣！我倒是要看看世界上是不是真的有不会对白石麻衣动心的人！”  
大圆闻言一个哆嗦，在心里默默同情西野之后的遭遇——虽然只入职了一个月，但是她还是见识过几次，白石有意识无意识地就吸引到的人，被吸引之后下场就很惨了，一旦对方上钩白石就会像是通关了一场游戏一样，从此之后再也不会理睬对方了。  
白石麻衣演技这么好，真的很难说到底有没有这方面的原因欸。

在秋元看来，有心事的白石异常地好相处，因为这种时候无论她说什么白石都会乖乖地照办，也很听安排。  
甚至这天下午白石主动要求回去那间店跟店长道歉。  
“那让桃子跟着你……”  
“不用了不用了，我一个人去显得比较诚恳。”秋元话还没说完，就被白石拒绝了。  
“那怎么发稿啊。”秋元目瞪口呆。  
“那个再讲，只要问题真的解决了还怕没有机会发稿吗？”白石在这种时候居然显得逻辑严密，看起来异常地真实可靠。  
“也是。”秋元点了点头，看着白石此刻顺毛服帖的样子觉得她大概也不会生出什么事来，但还是忍不住叮嘱了一句：“你可别再跟人家西野吵起来了，到时候不但道歉不成反倒还要继续上报。”  
“I know！I know！”白石的心思已经明显不在这里了，她拎着一个大袋子，伸手把一副大到能遮住半张脸的墨镜戴上了。

已经是初冬，白石一手拎着装着衣服的袋子，一手揣在口袋里。今天白石刻意穿得暖和又不显眼，再加上帽子口罩和墨镜的全副武装，悠悠闲闲地走在路上反倒没有被人认出来，看看离晚饭时间还早，白石有点怀疑店还没有开，于是慢悠悠地闲荡着，一边观察着路上的人。  
白石格外喜欢小孩子，因此看到一个拿着食物蹦蹦跳跳地跑着的小男孩时忍不住多看了两眼。小孩子边跑边看手里的食物，根本没有注意路况，继续跑下去的话绝对会被一个戴着耳机、骑着自行车的中学生撞到，白石心里一急，丢下手里的袋子跑上去抱住了小孩子，在心里庆幸再晚上几秒钟就会出事，中学生急刹车之后跟白石道了歉就走掉了，小孩子好像这个时候才终于意识到发生了什么，抽抽噎噎地哭了起来，白石安慰着小孩子，完全没注意到小孩子拿在手上的食物被他那么一抱已经蹭到自己身上了一些。  
白石站起身来之后小孩子继续蹭上来，抱着白石的腰继续哭，白石伸手轻轻拍着他的脑袋，小声安慰着，一回头被吓了一跳——西野就站在她身后，一手拎着她刚刚丢在地上的袋子，笑着望着她。  
“西野さん？”白石有点搞不清楚状况：“你怎么在这里？”  
西野耸了耸肩：“要去采购晚上的食材，这个时候去才是最新鲜的，结果在路上目睹了白石さん见义勇为。”  
被这么说好像蛮不好意思的，白石觉得脸有点发烫，慌忙摆了摆手，眼神这才落到西野手上拎着的袋子上，忙不迭地解释着：“啊我是想要来还衣服的……”  
西野笑了起来：“所以如果不是因为衣服的话，白石さん是不是再也不想见到我了？”  
“哪有！”白石慌忙否认着，声音大到把小孩子都吓到不哭了，怔怔地抬头望着她。  
“那就好，我还在担心白石さん会不会很讨厌我呢。”西野这么说着，不动声色地把挂在白石身上的小孩子拽开，蹲下身去，笑着看着小孩子：“小朋友你会背妈妈的电话吗？我们送你回去。”  
小孩子的家就在附近，电话打过去之后对方连连道谢并且道歉的同时就赶过来了，所以等人其实也没有用掉多少时间，之后西野笑着转身看向白石：“如果白石さん还有时间的话，可不可以跟我一起去采购食材？”

 

秋元的电话拨过来的时候白石正在西野的店里喝酒，西野没有换上工作服，笑着看着白石，采购完食材回来之后时间还早。因为还没有到营业时间的缘故，门还没有开，为了保证光源店里亮着暖光，白石不用抬头就知道西野在盯着她看，并且身为一个演员，她当然明白这个时候要做什么才是效果最佳的——她低头抿了口酒，把杯子放回桌上，抬眼看着西野，她当然知道怎样才能营造那种上目线，唤起西野的情不自禁。  
一、二、三……白石有点紧张地盯着西野那双眼睛，里面有自己完美无瑕的表情，很好，目前为止毫无破绽，白石在心里慢慢地读秒。  
数到五的时候，西野伸出手来，捧住了白石的右脸，吻在下一秒落下。  
成功了，白石心里一直紧紧扣在一起的搭扣突然松开，如释重负。西野的吻很轻，白石睁着眼甚至能看到西野闭上的眼睛，很长的眼睫毛。下一秒它们扫过白石的眉骨，带起轻微的痒痒。  
成功了，不可能有不认识白石麻衣的人，不可能有不爱白石麻衣的人，西野七濑也是如此，白石在心里这么想着，这次也没有例外，虽然她自己意外地赔上了一个吻，但是她并不排斥，就当是给这位很难泡的厨师一个教训吧，这唯一的一个吻，之后如果再也吻不到，那么这个吻就会让她加倍地念想。  
白石伸手挂掉了秋元的电话，之后回拨，通了之后不等秋元接起来再次挂掉，这是只有她和秋元知道的暗号，表明这个时候她不需要打扰。  
那之后白石把手机倒扣在桌上，闭上眼睛回应着西野的吻。

自己不排斥的未免有点多。白石有点喘地仰躺在靠椅上的时候感觉到西野挤进了她的双腿间，有点后悔为什么穿了裙子没有穿裤子，明明出门之前还是犹豫了一下的。裙摆被很轻易地撩起来，西野的手指揉弄着她，白石有点不好意思地别过脸去，觉得脸上有点烫。这种时候压根没有防守可言，别过脸去反倒给了西野机会，凑上来舔吻着白石的脖颈，手指已经忽轻忽重地打起转来，搞得白石身不由己，被突然刺激到之后有点愠怒地转过脸来瞪西野，然后就被吻上了，连带呻吟声都含在嘴里发不出来，倒是能听见接吻的声音，晃了神想了一瞬，这样是不是有点耻，腿已经被西野分开又折了起来，然后西野就进来了。  
那瞬间好像是注定要发生的一般，白石的身体把西野吸得很紧，不自主地收缩着，西野贴心地再前倾一点，左手把白石折起来的腿拉开，抬着也不放手，另只手继续动作着，白石眼神已经虚了，因为见不得西野看起来非常认真的表情所以主动伸手揽紧西野的背，尽力捉住那一点儿衣服的褶皱。  
这个时候才反应过来，好像是有点亏了，赔进去的有点多。  
但是西野马上就叫她不能再走神。

秋元一面把手头的文件编好顺序钉起来一面指挥着桃子去复印出需要的份数来，这样暂时就没有什么工作需要做了，剩下四天休假就真的很完美，如果说还有什么事情的话，那应该就是那个厨师相关了……明明就是很闲，但是从刚刚起秋元就一直暗地里觉得不太对劲，好像有哪一环是漏掉了的…到底是什么？秋元隔着玻璃门看着大圆低头数打印出来的文件份数，一二三四五六七…等等！秋元终于想起哪里不对劲了，刚刚白石发消息说她陪西野去采购食材、预备晚上开店来着，但是她分明记得在来大阪的飞机上白石看了一个广告，嚷嚷着要吃寿司，她就去网上搜索排名前几的店，当时觉得排名第一的店太古怪了、规矩又多：什么没有菜单啊、按心情做啊……以及，周末不开店。  
作为艺能人的助理平日里确实很忙，周末对于她们来说确实是不存在的，但是今天秋元仿佛有了什么预感一般地看向手机的日期栏——所以西野七濑究竟要采购什么食材？  
秋元总觉得白石那次回来之后就一直心神不宁的，虽说是休假，但是几天下来黑眼圈倒是越发重了。事情明明解决得很好，从不用艺能人签名粉饰的那间排名第一的店都破例挂起了白石的签名了，秋元去拍照的时候仔细看了，装裱得还挺好的。再有记者问的时候西野也只说非常尊敬白石的作品，也非常喜欢白石，回答得天衣无缝，这边自己再一波公关稿下去，大家简直都已经忘记了之前白石和西野的那场争执，算得上是皆大欢喜。  
只是白石看起来还是不太开心的样子，拒绝了所有的室外活动，最频繁的举动就是看手机，看了手机，再叹口气，秋元就很想问她们那天买食材到底发生了什么，但是因为第一次问就被白石眼神警告过了，所以也不太敢继续问，并且还叮嘱了大圆不要去问。

店员打理食材的时候曾经忍不住问过店长，明明以店的格调是不需要艺能人士的签名来装点的吧？西野就只是笑，虽然低着头，眼睛却弯了起来。仍旧是不言不语的，因为习惯了店长的不言不语，店员问不出也就不再继续问了。  
只是之后某一天休息的时候在外面压马路的时候看到了店长和白石，她们好像非常意外地在街上相遇了一般，都停下了脚步，然后两个人都笑了起来，白石往前跑了几步，店长就张开了双臂，迎接着那个狠狠地把自己撞到她怀里去的白石。

 

西野注意到白石，是年初在巴黎进修时遇到了一个女孩子，吃到好吃的食物时会忍不住眯起眼睛，然后开始擦口红、扎起头发，一副要战斗的样子逗笑了在后厨的她，只是当时没有勇气走出去交换联系方式而已。  
后来回国开店之后才发现女孩子是明星，于是补习了她的所有作品并且研究了她的访谈，从小动作小心翼翼地推测这个叫做白石麻衣的人到底是什么样的性格，怎么样才能让那样闪闪发光的人注意到自己的存在。在大阪映画赏开办前一个礼拜开始大规模地投放寿司相关的广告，确保她能够看到是第一步。装作不认识她，引起她的好胜心是第二步，只是没有想到白石好像对她那么纵容，人又那么冷静，被睡过之后冷静地签名、收拾自己，离开之后再也没有联系了。  
不自觉地往之前相遇的路上走，回想着在巴黎时隔着玻璃看到的那个吃到好吃的食物会露出幸福表情的女孩子，还有现在这个演技精湛的冰山美人，高潮的时候眼睛红红的像是马上要哭出来一样，叫她既想让她哭又不舍得她哭。  
意料之外地遇到了，西野停了步子看向白石，对方也很意外的样子，停了步子看她。一、二、三、四……西野紧张地抿了抿嘴，在心里缓慢地读秒，觉得那是她一生中最长的十秒钟，那十秒钟里她前所未有地希望自己做的食物足够好吃、好吃到足够留下眼前的这个女孩子。然后白石就冲了过来，西野笑着伸手拥抱她，知道眼前的人认栽了，自己也是。  
“我可以包养你吗？西野厨师？”白石的声音因为把脸埋在西野肩头而显得闷闷的。  
“当然。”西野侧过脸去，吻了吻白石的耳朵尖：“包养的全部条件我都接受。”


End file.
